vacaciones en Chile!
by Yuko-96
Summary: Parte de los chicos de Inazuma Japan y algunos invitados mas van a pasar sus vacaciones a Chile, donde se pondrán a prueba con las cosas típicas de Chile: lugares, comida, trajes y !juegos!, pero también sera el lugar donde conocerán el amor... Muchas parejas con OC c:
1. vamos a Chile!

******Hola, este es el primer capitulo de este fic, no esta tan gracioso por que es el comienzo, bueno, no aseguro de que los otros capitulo lo sean, pero de seguro este fic les hará pasar un buen rato...**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¡Vamos a Chile!**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los chicos ganaron el torneo Futbol Frontera, en estos momentos se encontraban practicando, no todos ya que algunos estaban de vacaciones, los chicos que estaban eran:

-Goenji –Hiroto –Fubuki -Kido -Kazemaru –Tsunami –Midorikawa

-Tachimukai

Y unos invitados de otros países, quienes habían ido a visitar a los chicos:

-Suzuno – Hide – Ichinoze - Edgar

Estaban entrenando todos juntos, pero de repente suena un móvil.

Goenji: ¿de quien es?

Hide: ese no es mi tono

Kaze: tampoco el mio

Edgar: mmm… no es de mis gustos

Ichinoze: será mejor que el dueño vaya a contestar

Fubuki: perdón, es mio – rápidamente fue hacia su bolso, saco su móvil y contesto.

….

Fubuki: ¿hola?

¿?: Hola hola

Fubuki: eres tú, jeje ¿Cómo estas?

¿?: muuuuuuy bien, no tengo mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento puede llegar la profesora a decirme que entre a la sala

Fubuki: ¿Qué hiciste ya?

¿?: jeje solo me reí de la ropa que andaba trayendo, bueno pero ese no es el punto, sabes hoy salgo de vacaciones, y me gustaría que vinieras a verme.

Fubuki: ¡allá! – todos lo quedaron viendo raro ya que eso técnicamente lo grito.

¿?: ¡Claro! También invita a todos los que estén contigo en este momento, ups debo irme, viene la profesora con el inspector

Fubuki: bien, yo les digo, adiós

¿?: Adiós – Ambos finalizaron la llamada

…..

Kido: ¿que sucedió, por qué gritaste?

Fubuki: no, no fue nada, ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos de vacaciones?

Todos: ¿vacaciones?

Suzuno: ¿Hide, Ichinoze, Edgar y yo también?

Fubuki: así es, los invito a todos los que estuvieran conmigo en este momento

Hiroto: ¿A dónde iríamos?

Fubuki: a Chile

Todos: ¡a Chile!

Fubuki: si, nunca e ido y me encantaría conocerlo

Tsunami: ¿y hay mar?

Tachimukai: por supuesto que hay Tsunami

Mido: ya quiero probar la comida típica de ahí

Hide: Suena interesante, ¿puedo llevar a alguien?

Fubuki: claro, no creo que haya problema en que se incluya una persona más, Entonces ¿van?

Todos: ¡si!

Fubuki: bien, nos vemos entonces mañana en el aeropuerto a las 8

Kido: bien, mañana a las 8

Goenji: será mejor irnos a preparar nuestras cosas

Kaze: ya ansió conocer Chile

Hiroto: si, tiene unos lugares muy bellos

Tsunami: espero que vayamos a la playa

Mido: mmm… ya quiero comer mmm… - a todos les cayo una gotita estilo anime.

Fubuki: bien, adiós

Todos: adiós – y así todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, a arreglar todo su equipaje.

Al otro día se encontraba un peli plateado con unas maletas en el aeropuerto, poco a poco fueron llegando mas chicos hacia él, un chico de Gogles, un peli parado, un surfista con un portero, un casi albino, un estadounidense, un galán de cabello celeste, un cabeza de helado, un pelirrojo, un peli azul y un moreno con una chica de Cabellos Pelirrojos ondulados que terminan con rulitos con Dos mechones también con rulitos, Ojos Esmeraldas, con un físico bien desarrollado, quien vestía una Polera Ajustada blanca, una Chaqueta de Mezclilla, Pantalones de mezclilla, Zapatillas Comverse.

Mido: ¿Quién es ella Hide?

Hide: ella es mi novia

¿?: Hola, soy Amelia Barton – dijo con un pequeño torno carmín en sus mejillas.

Todos: mucho gusto…

Kaze: bien, entonces estamos todos

Kido: no, esperen, traje a Sakuma

Fubuki: ¿a Sakuma?

Kido: si, llega en un momento, fue a comprar unos dulces

Fubuki: Atsuya también **(shy aquí Atsuya esta vivito :3)**

Tsunami: entonces ahora somos más ¡que bien!

Fubuki: *_¿somos mas? Creo que me van a matar _TT_TT*

Atsuya: ¡ey! ¡Shiro!

Fubuki: ¿eh? ¿Atsuya?

Hiroto: ya están aquí Atsuya y Sakuma, creo que debemos irnos

Fubuki: si

Todos los chicos tomaron el avión y se fueron hacia su destino Chile, después de unas cuantas horas llegaron a su destino, tomaron cada uno sus cosas y se ubicaron en un lugar del aeropuerto.

Kido: ¿y bien Fubuki?

Fubuki: ¿eh?

Kaze: ¿ahora que haremos?

Fubuki: denme un segundo – Toma su móvil y marca un numero – vamos, contesta – pero seguía sin respuesta alguna.

Sakuma: esto ya cansa

Mido: yo tengo hambre

Hiroto: ¿Qué haremos?

¿?: ¡FUBUKI! – grito una chica alta, con cabello rizado amarrado en dos coletas color castaño oscuro, tenia ojos verdes, tez blanca, su cuerpo era bastante desarrollado para su edad, ella vestía un top morado, unos jeans negros y zapatillas de lona moradas.

Suzuno: ¿Quién es esa loca que grita y que corre hacia acá? – la chica corría velozmente hacia Fubuki, cuando iba lo suficientemente cerca se lanzo a sus brazos haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, ella encima de él.

Fubuki: ay, eso dolió – dijo un poco adolorido.

¿?: Hola hola – dijo la chica de lo mas normal.

Fubuki: cada vez que nos vemos o termino con un golpe, o con hemorragia nasal, espera, eso no debí a verlo dicho.

Hide: ¿hemorragia nasal?

Fubuki: larga historia, pero será mejor que nos levantemos del suelo ¿no lo crees Yuko?

Yuko: ¡si! – ambos se levantaron del piso.

Tsunami: ¿y ella es?

Fubuki: lo siento, ella es Yuko Fujiwara es – no pudo terminar ya que Yuko lo interrumpio.

Yuko: soy su novia – dijo tomándose del brazo de este.

Todos: ¡novia!

Fubuki: jeje así es, ella es mi novia – dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas y sonrojado.

Atsuya: ni a mi me lo habías contado hermano

Fubuki: si, ya que ase poco que estamos viviendo juntos, no había tenido el tiempo

Yuko: bien, bien, dejemos las explicaciones para mas tarde, me alegra mucho que hayan venido a Chile, es un país muy lindo y espero que disfruten de su estadía aquí – dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Todos: ¡gracias!

Hiroto: bien, y ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

Yuko: ¡en mi casa! :3

Fubuki: estará bien eso, ¿y tus padres?

Yuko: no hay problema con ellos, se fueron de vacaciones y me dejaron aquí, digamos que se enojaron con lo que paso ayer y no me llevaron de vacaciones ¬_¬

Kaze: ¿y que fue lo que hiciste?

Yuko: pues verán…

Flash Back:

En cierto colegio, en cierta sala, estaba el curso mas desordenado del colegio, aun no llegaba su profesora de asignatura, así que todos se encontraban haciendo desorden, después de un rato se presenta una señora ya de edad, vestida con un pantalón calipso con rayas negras, llevaba un polera fucsia con lentejuelas amarillas, un collar que le llegaba a la cadera y zapatos de tacón rojos.

Profesora: ¡silencio! – rápidamente todos los chicos se voltearon a verla.

Yuko: jajajajaja ya lo e visto todo

Chica 1: Yuko cállate

Chica 2: no te rias de la profesora, aguántate

Yuko: es que no, jajaja mírala jajaja

Profesora: ¡señorita Fujiwara, no me falte el respeto, salga de la sala!

Yuko: jajajaja bien, jajajaja – la chica salió de la sala aun riéndose.

Fin Flash Back

Mido: jeje cosas de la vida

Mia: si, no saben combinar ropa, se ponen cualquier cosa

Yuko: si así es jeje no te conozco ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mia: soy Amelia Barton, mucho gusto

Yuko: encantada jeje me agradas demasiado, espero que seamos buenas amigas

Mia: si, me encantaría

Yuko: bien será mejor irnos, en mi casa nos esperan

Kido: ¿nos esperan?

Suzuno: ¿Quiénes?

Yuko: unas amigas mías, jeje bueno, mejor vámonos para que descansen ya que mañana nos espera un largo día

Todos: bien

Y así todos se fueron hacia la casa de Yuko, se fueron caminando ya que quedaba bastante cerca del aeropuerto, adelante iban Yuko y Fubuki tomados de la mano, atrás de ellos iban Mia y Hide también de la mano, y así seguían los demás chicos.

Hiroto: me siento como en una orquesta

Kido: si, una orquesta de puros violines

Tsuami: si seguimos así tendremos que comprarnos unos

Goenji: apoyo la idea de Tsunami

Yuko: bien, llegamos – era una casa sencilla pero bastante grande y bonita.

Fubuki: con que aquí vives

Yuko: si, este es mi hogar, mejor entremos, las chicas tiene que estar impacientes

Todos: ¡si!

Acto seguido los chicos entraron, y en la sala se encontraban 12 chicas conversando entre ellas:

-La primera es bastante alta, de cuerpo estilizado como de modelo con la diferencia que su pecho es bastante voluptuoso aunque se lo aplasta con cinta medica, sus ojos son grandes de un brillante tono violeta y su cabello es largo y ondulado hasta por debajo de la cintura negro azabache, viste una blusa morada oscura con estilo francés, unos pantalones de tela blancos y unas sandalias de plataformas violetas, utiliza muñequeras negras y un collar de plata con un colgante de luna.

-La segunda es una chica alta con el pelo hasta la cintura, ondulado y de color café y sus ojos son azules, viste unos shorts blancos, una camiseta roja con el hombro caído, unas sandalias de color bronce y un colgante en forma de estrella que siempre lleva.

-La tercera es de cabello blanco largo hasta mas abajo de la cadera, medio ondulado con un flequillo tapando ligeramente el ojo izquierdo, ojos morados con celeste, piel blanca y estatura regular para su edad, viste una chaqueta de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes blanca, con una falda corta gris y botas marrones largas con pasadores.

-La cuarta es cabello blanco largo a la altura de las rodillas su ojo derecho es verde con celeste y el izquierdo morado con celeste, su flequillo le tapa el ojo derecho, es alta para su edad y tiene piel blanca, viste unos shorts verdes con blusa de tirantes negra, converse negras y una casaca verde sin mangas y con capucha.

-La quinta es de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, tez clara, ojos café claro y es esbelta; viste jeans blancos, con blusa verde manzana, cinturón plateado y converse.

-La sexta es de cabello rizado mas abajo de las caderas de color rubio, ojos verdes, piel muy blanca, mide 1,67 y usa lentes, viste jeans negros apitillados, polera negra de tirantes ajustada hasta los muslos y sobre esta una polera de manga corta desbocada de color lila que le llega hasta la cadera suelta como un vestido, tiene un tatuaje de una mariposa turquesa sobre su pecho al lado derecho.

-La séptima es de estatura media, tiene el cabello liso color café hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura y en sus puntas tiene un color morado oscuro que se fusiona con el café del resto de su cabello, sus ojos son color verde esmeralda y tiene la tez pálida, algo menos que Hiroto; viste un polerón un poco largo hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura y una falda negra media con calzas del mismo color y botines de color morado.

-La octava es de cabello negro liso hasta el cuello, tiene un fleco al lado izquierdo de su cara, su cabello tiene reflejos plateados y al lado contrario del fleco tiene una pequeña trenza, su piel es pálida, sus ojos son grises eléctricos o pueden tornarse azul si esta triste o enojada, viste un hoodie negro, camiseta negra, jeans grises, converses grises, siempre usa un collar de una media luna plateada que Fudou le dio.

-La novena tiene el Cabello café claro hasta la cintura, lacio con una diadema azul, ojos azules, piel blanca y chaparra; viste unos Short de mezclilla y blusa azul turquesa.

-La decima tiene el pelo café, con unas mechitas rojas, la piel morena y ojos verde esmeralda; viste un short negro, con unas medias negras, una polera azul índigo, unas zapatillas azules.

-La onceava es una chica de pelo castaño hasta las caderas, piel clara, ojos color verde esmeralda, es delgada, viste una blusa amarilla con una camiseta blanca, una falda rosa hasta las rodillas y unos tenis negros.

-La doceava es delgada, alta, su piel es blanca, cabello azul eléctrico largo y la pueden confundir mucho con un hombre, viste un pantalón de mezclilla largo, una platera de mangas largas de color negro.

Yuko: Hola chicas

¿?: Al fin llegas

¿?: Ya nos tenías preocupadas

Yuko: lo siento, miren quienes llegaron

Todas: ¡kyaaa! ¡Genial!

Yuko: vamos, preséntense

Todas: ¡si!

¿?: Hola, mucho gusto soy Yue Wang

¿?: Hola, yo soy Miyu Ichigawa es un placer

¿?: Que tal, yo soy Daniel Le Black

¿?: Mucho gusto soy Gabriel Le Black

Hiroto: ¿son hermanas?

Ambas: ¡somos gemelas! – al mismo tiempo, lo cual sorprendió a todos.

Todos: ¡wow!

Yuko: sigamos

¿?: Valen Mizukoshi encantada

¿?: Yo soy Matthew Williams es un placer

¿?: Hola, mi nombre es Naomi Akatsuki mucho gusto

¿?: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hoshiri Tatsumaki

¿?: Lia takanashi encantada de conocerlos

¿?: Yo soy shion kishimoto, espero llevarnos bien

¿?: Mi nombre es Clara Nishisawa ¿Qué tal?

¿?: Pandora Hero, es un placer conocerlos

Yuko: bien, a la derecha hay una habitación grande donde dormirán ustedes chicos y a la izquierda dormiremos nosotras, será mejor que se vallan a descansar ya que mañana nos espera un día extremadamente largo y divertido

Fubuki: un momento, ¿Dónde iremos?

Yuko: será una sorpresa

Fubuki: aun no lo sabes verdad

Yuko: que bien me conoces jeje – dijo de la manera más infantil. Después de eso todos se fueron al lugar indicado a descansar.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco a todas las que me dejaron sus OC para esta historia. necesito que me digan a que lugar irán primero ¿a la nieve o a la playa? bueno eso es todo, dejen REVIEW *-* saludos y !gracias por leer!**


	2. ¡Vamos a la Playa!

**Hola, perdon por no actualizar, es que estaba de paseo de curso c: bueno eso aqui les dejo la conti espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¡vamos a la playa!**

Ya había amanecido, y poco a poco todos se fueron levantando, se estaban reuniendo en la sala, técnicamente estaban todos, solo faltaba Yuko.

Yue: mmm… Yuko ¿aun duerme?

Mia: lo mas probable es que si

Miyu: será mejor ir a despertarla

Daniel: ¿creen que sea una buena idea?

Gabriel: si, a algunas personas les molesta que las despierten

Valen: conociendo a Yuko, creo que no seria una buena idea

Matthew: ¿Por qué no, que hará?

Naomi: no lo se, pero quiero averiguarlo

Hoshiri: no creo que sea conveniente Naomi

Lia: si, así es, mejor evitemos problemas

Shion: ¿entonces, que haremos, esperaremos a que despierte sola?

Clara: ¡ya se! Por qué no vas tú Fubuki, después de todo eres su novio

Fubuki: mejor esperamos a que se despierte sola

Goenji: ¿Fubuki, le tienes miedo?

Fubuki: claro que no

Hiroto: entonces ve a despertarla

Fubuki: esto… bien, iré

Pandora: muy bien Fubuki, ve por ella

Fubuki: si, si – Fubuki trago saliva, y entro a la habitación donde dormían las chicas.

Mido: ¿Por qué no quería entrar?

Atsuya: no lo se, a veces mi hermano es extraño

Kaze: ¿creen que de verdad Yuko haga algo?

Edgar: no lo creo, las damas no hacen escándalos – pasaron unos diez minutos y de repente ven a Fubuki correr hacia donde ellos, venia completamente rojo y con un hilito de sangre en la nariz.

Hide: mira su nariz, es un pervertido – dijo en un susurro a Kido.

Kido: si, debe estar huyendo de Yuko, después de a verla espiado – dijo de la misma manera que el otro.

Ichinoze: ¿Fubuki que sucede? Parece como si huyeras de alguien

Fubuki: pues eso hago

Sakuma: y de quien huyes

Fubuki: pues… - no pudo terminar, ya que un gran grito los interrumpió, rápidamente se escondió detrás de todos.

Yuko: ¡Fubuki! ¡¿Dónde estas?! – dijo la chica mientras llegaba al lugar donde estaban todos, de repente suena el timbre - ¡demonios, ¿y ahora quien interrumpe?! – Dijo, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta - ¡kyaaaa! ¡Que bueno que llegaron! – todos las quedaron viendo confundidos, pero Yuko se apartó de la puerta dejando ver a dos hermosas chicas, las cuales entraron a la casa junto con Yuko.

Yuko: chicos, ellas son dos amigas mas - dijo sonriente.

¿?: Hola, mi nombre es Sophi Takahashi mucho gusto – ella era una chica de pelo castaño hasta la cintura con mechones fucsias y un cepillo, ojos color jade, vestía una polera celeste con suéter negro, minifalda negra con un cinturón de cadena, botas de tacón celeste, una pulsera celeste y un collar con una nota musical.

¿?: Y yo soy Amelia Taakahshi encantada – era una chica que mide 1.65, delgada, con buenos atributos, de cabello castaño oscuro casi negro y ojos color avellana, piel blanca, ella vestía jeans pitillos ajustados, blusa con vuelos sin mangas turquesa, zapatillas nikes doradas.

Yuko: bien, solo faltaban ellas por incluirse jeje

Tsunami: parece que ya olvido todo – dijo susurrándole a Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: si, menos mal, por que estaba furiosa con Fubuki – dijo susurrando también, pero Yuko alcanzo a oír el nombre de Fubuki.

Yuko: ¡Fubuki! ¡¿Dónde estas cobarde? sal de donde quiera que estés!

Amelia: no sé que este pasando, pero deberíamos ayudar ¿no crees Sophi?  
Sophi: tienes razón, Yuko permíteme

Yuko: bien – se hiso a un lado y Sophi se puso frente a todos.

Sophi: ejem – aclarándose la garganta - ¡quien este ocultando a Fubuki sufrirá las consecuencias, lo entregan ahora o si no aquí correrá sangre! – dijo de una manera tan amenazante que todos los chicos de puro miedo se apartaron dejando a la vista a el pobre albino.

Yuko: perfecto – dijo acercándose a Fubuki, pero Sophi la detuvo del cuello de la polera - ¡kyaaa!

Sophi: tú sabes que mi ayuda tiene un precio

Yuko: jeje lo siento mucho, ten – dijo dándole 3 barras de chocolate.

Sophi: así esta mucho mejor – dijo comiendo el chocolate.

Yuko: bien, perfecto ahora arreglemos nuestros asuntos Fubuki

Fubuki: espera, ¿Por qué estas tan enojada? solo fui a despertarte

Kido: como que solo fuiste a despertarla pervertido

Fubuki y Yuko: ¿pervertido? – dijeron al mismo tiempo, y confundidos.

Hide: si, Fubuki venia corriendo con hemorragia nasal

Fubuki: eso es cierto, pero no fue de pervertido

Edgar: ¿entonces que fue lo que ocurrio?

Fubuki: pues, verán

Flash back:

Fubuki se acercaba a la habitación, golpeo un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Fubuki: Yuko entrare – El chico abrió la puerta y entro, miro para todas partes y vio a Yuko recostada en su cama durmiendo plácidamente - *_se ve tan linda, pero… debo despertarla_* Yuko despierta, ey Yuko – dijo moviéndola suavemente.

Yuko: no Cristian, tengo novio no puedo besarte – murmuro aun durmiendo.

Fubuki: ¿Cris-Cristian? – dijo por lo bajo y en tono celoso – ¿quien es ese? – dijo algo fastidiado, pero volvió a escuchar los murmureos de Yuko.

Yuko: esta bien, pero solo un besito pequeño – después de decir eso Yuko sonrió.

Fubuki: ¿pero que, esta sonriendo? - Continúo escuchando lo que Yuko decía.

Yuko: ¿Qué, quieres otro? Pero solo uno más y no le digas nada a Shiro, de que yo te amo a ti Cristian – eso fue el colmo para Fubuki, movió bruscamente a Yuko, la cual despertó de golpe.

Yuko: ¡¿qué?! – miro a su alrededor y vio a un Fubuki con el seño fruncido frente a ella.

Fubuki: me puedes decir quien es cris – no pudo terminar ya que Yuko le dio un golpe en la nariz, haciendo que esta le sangrara.

Yuko: ¡¿Por qué me despertaste?!

Fin Flash Back

Fubuki: y eso fue lo que paso – Yuko estaba muy roja de vergüenza.

Atsuya: hermano, creo que te engañan

Yuko: ¡claro que no!

Fubuki: entonces podrías decirme quien es ese tal "Cristian"

Yue: él es Porta

Suzuno: ¿Porta?

Mia: si, es un cantante

Hide: ¿cantante de que?

Miyu: de rap

Goenji: y ¿de que país es?

Daniel: pues verán él es de España

Ichinoze: ¡¿España?!

Gabriel: ¡si! Es muy conocido

Hiroto: ¿y que tiene que ver con Yuko?

Valen: es su artista favorito

Kido: con que es eso

Matthew: si, todos tenemos artistas favoritos

Kaze: en eso tienes razón

Naomi: todos hemos soñado en conocerlos

Tsunami: tienes razón

Hoshiri: y al parecer Yuko no es la excepción

Mido: si, ¿alguien mas tiene hambre?

Lia: no te desvíes del tema

Atsuya: entonces Yuko no engaña a mi hermano

Shion: no lo creo, ella ama a Fubuki

Sakuma: si, todo fue un sueño nada real

Clara: no tienes por qué enojarte Fubuki

Tachi: Clara tiene razón, no hay razón para estar celoso

Pandora: pero que lindo que tengas celos Fubuki

Edgar: tienes razón, es bueno cuidar a tu dama

Sophi: ¿entonces ya no habrá muerte?

Amelia: no creo, ya esta todo solucionado

Yuko: bien, me olvidare de que me despertaste, si te olvidas del sueño – dijo dirigiéndose a Fubuki.

Fubuki: por mi esta bien – dijo abrazando a Yuko por la cintura – y bien, ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Yuko: ¡pues, nos vamos a la playa!

Todos: ¡a la playa!

Yuko: si, exactamente a Viña del Mar

Tsunami: ¡si Playa!

Yuko: vayan por sus cosas, nos vemos aquí cuando estén todos listos

Todos: ¡si! – después de un rato todos estaban listos, solo faltaba Yuko.

Hiroto: ¿y Yuko?

Fubuki: o no, no ire otra vez a buscarla

Yuko: no es necesario, ya estoy aquí

Fubuki: ¿nos vamos? – dijo tomando la mano de Yuko.

Yuko: si, ¡vamos! – abrieron la puerta de la casa y se encontraron con un gran bus, todos subieron y comenzaron el camino hacia Viña, el camino era un poco aburrido; de repente el bus se paro, Yuko fue a ver que sucedía.

Yuko: ¿que pasa?

Conductor: ese chico, esta haciendo dedo **(así se les llama a los que piden un aventón xD)**

Yuko: pero si es… déjelo subir – el conductor le hizo caso y abrió la puerta y subió aquel chico, Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo.

¿?: Hola, ¿que tal?

Todos los chicos: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

* * *

**Bueno bueno, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, van a la playa ya que fue la que tuvo mas votación por así decirlo, no tuve mucha ****inspiración y salio esto xD bueno aquí se deja a entender que soy una Portadora, soy una fanática de Porta *-* jeje**

**¿quien sera el misterioso chico?**

**¿que sorpresas les esperaran en Viña del Mar?**

**¿habrán derrames nasales?**

**¿Yuko y Fubuki seguirán peleando en el viaje?**

**¿se armara una que otra parejita en la playa?**

**¿Porta sabra que existo TT_TT?**

**Bay, dejen REVIEW saludos y ¡gracias por leer! :D**


	3. ¡Disfrutemos Viña!

**Hola hola aquí regreso con un nuevo capitulo de este fic :D espero que les guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Conductor: ese chico, esta haciendo dedo __**(así se les llama a los que piden un aventón xD)**_

_Yuko: pero si es… déjelo subir – el conductor le hiso caso y abrió la puerta y subió aquel chico, Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo._

_¿?: Hola, ¿que tal?_

_Todos los chicos: ¡¿Qué haces aqui?!_

Capitulo 3: ¡disfrutemos Viña!

¿?: ¿Qué creían que se podían escapar sin mi? Pues están muy equivocados

Mido: pero si tú estabas en Sun Garden

Hiroto: además tú no estabas cuando dijeron, que vendríamos a Chile

Suzuno: eso es cierto, pero ¿como supiste que estábamos en este bus y que nos dirigíamos a Viña?

¿?: Bueno, llegue a Chile, y no tenia ni la más mínima idea de a donde ir así que decidí ir a una playa de la que hablaban todos "Viña"

Yuko: pero Viña no es solo una playa, es una ciudad hermosa también

¿?: Bueno, bueno pero lo importante es que los encontré

Yuko: si, vamos siéntate y disfrutemos de Chile todos juntos

¿?: Bien

Mido: a propósito ¿viniste solo Nagumo?

Nagumo: si, vine solo – Y así los chicos siguieron su viaje con un nuevo integrante. Pasaron un par de horas y por fin llegaron a Viña del Mar…

Yuko: ¡que bien, ya llegamos! – dijo bajando del autobús, todos hicieron lo mismo.

Yue: ¡que hermoso esta! ¡Me encanta!

Suzuno: si, pero hace demasiada calor

Mia: wow ya quiero ir a la playa

Hide: yo también, para que la disfrutemos juntos

Miyu: mmm… ¡ya quiero nadar!

Goenji: yo también, se ve excelente el mar

Daniel: esta precioso el día, es perfecto

Ichinoze: si, así es, hay un sol increíble

Gabriel: si, pero me estoy asando con esta ropa

Hiroto: así es, deberíamos cambiarnos

Valen: si, ¿Yuko donde nos quedaremos?

Kido: ¿tienes un lugar verdad?

Yuko: claro que si, jeje si no lo tuviera donde creen que nos quedaríamos

Fubuki: perfecto, entonces ¿vamos?

Todos: ¡vamos! – y así todos se fueron hacia el lugar indicado por Yuko, llegaron a una gran casa de playa, ideal para todos.

Yuko: perfecto, pasen – todos entraron – bien, al igual que en la otra casa los chicos a la izquierda y las chicas a la derecha.

Todos: ¡bien! – y así todos se pusieron ropa mas fresca y se fueron a la sala.

Matthew: bien, y ¿Qué haremos primero?

Kazemaru: mmm… podríamos ir a la playa

Naomi: pero no tenemos trajes de baño

Tsunami: eso es cierto, tampoco tengo mi tabla de surf

Hoshiri: deberíamos ir de compras ¿no creen?

Mido: y si mejor comemos primero, aun no pruebo nada típico de Chile TT_TT

Lia: si, ¡vamos de compras!

Atsuya: pero, primero hagamos lo que dijo Mido, yo también quiero comer

Shion: tienen razón chicos, primero vamos a comer

Sakuma: si, luego vamos de compras

Clara: ¿y que hacemos? ¿Vamos a comer a un restaurant o cocinamos aquí?

Tachi: ¿pero saben que comidas típicas ahí en Chile?

Pandora: no estoy segura pero… mmm…

Edgar: ¿Qué haremos?

Sophi: será mejor darnos prisa, ya que son las 3 de la tarde

Nagumo: tienes razón y ya quiero comer

Amelia: ¿entonces que haremos? ¿Qué hacemos primero?

Yuko: vamos a un restaurant y después de compras, no se preocupen, yo pago todo, recuerden que yo los invite aquí

Fubuki: ¿segura?

Yuko: por supuesto – y así los chicos se fueron hacia algún restaurant, al llegar se sentaron todos juntos en una gran mesa.

Mozo: ¿Qué se van a servir?

Mido: ¡todo lo del menú!

Todos: ¡Midorikawa!

Mido: bien, quiero 2 empanadas, un pastel de choclo, 3 humitas, mariscal caliente y mote con huesillo

Yuko: jeje muy bien, pidan lo que quieran, ¡pero no todo el menú! – y así todos pidieron comidas típicas de chile, mientras comían…

Mido: ¿Qué es esto? Ají… chileno… ¡quiero probarlo!

Yuko: yo que tú no lo hago – pero era demasiado tarde Mido ya le había echado a su comida y ya lo había probado.

Mido: ¡Aaahhh! – Mido comenzó a escupir fuego por la boca, igual que en la serie.

Yuko: te lo advertí

Hiroto: ¿y que es el ají?

Yuko: es algo como el wasabi o la salsa picante

Fubuki: jaja pobre Mido – todos reían mientras Mido tomaba agua para que le pasara.

Despues de terminar de comer se dirigieron a un centro comercial, ahí se separaron los chicos de las chicas.

Con las chicas:

Yuko: bien, vamos a comprar los mejores trajes de baño que hallan

Todas: ¡si! – y así se separaron en la misma tienda buscando su traje de baño ideal. Después de un buen rato ya estaban todas con su traje de baño listo, los pagaron y se fueron a juntar con los chicos. Ellos también tenían todo listo así que se fueron a la casa a cambiar. Ya los chicos estaban vestidos en la sala, esperaron un poco y llegaron las chicas, cada una con un bonito vestido puesto, los chicos se les quedaron viendo embobados.

Los chicos: ¡wow! :O

Las chicas: ¡vamos! – y así se fueron hacia la playa, cuando encontraron un buen lugar donde ganarse los chicos se fueron rápidamente al agua.

Los chicos: ¡vamos, entren al agua!

Las chicas: ¡si! – y así las chicas se quitaron el vestido y los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta e hipnotizados viéndolas. Los trajes de baños eran así.

Yue llevaba un bikini negro

Mia un bikini plateado

Miyu un bikini azul

Daniel un bikini blanco

Gabriel un bikini verde

Valen un bikini rojo

Matthew un bikini lila

Naomi un bikini morado

Hoshiri un bikini negro con las tiritas plateadas

Lia un bikini azul turquesa

Shion un bikini de color índigo

Clara un bikini amarillo

Pandora un bikini de color azul marino

Sophi un bikini de color fucsia

Amelia un bikini de color azul añil

Yuko un bikini de color rosa pálido

Después de eso todas las chicas se fueron a jugar con los chicos, bueno excepto una que decidió ir a dar un paseo por el lugar. Amelia caminaba entretenida el paisaje, y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien.

¿?: Lo siento mucho

Amelia: fue mi culpa iba distrai…da – al mirar al chico se sonrojo bastante.

¿?: Hola soy Fidio Aldena

Amelia: yo soy Amelia Taakahshi

Fidio: y dime, ¿andas de vacaciones?

Amelia: si, ando con muchos amigos ¿y tú?

Fidio: también ando de vacaciones, pero ando solo

Amelia: vamos a donde mis amigos, estarán encantados de conocerte

Fidio: ¿enserio? ¡Vamos! – y así ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia el gran grupo de chicos y chicas.

Sophi: mmm… ¿y Amelia?

Valen: no la e visto

Clara: ¿Dónde estará?

Naomi: será mejor buscarla

Amelia: ¡Hola!

Yuko: ¿Dónde estabas?

Amelia: fui a dar un paseo y me encontré con un chico

Todas: uiiiiuiiii 1313

Fidio: ¡Hola chicos!

Los chicos: ¡Fidio!

Amelia: ¿lo conocen?

Yuko: pero si es el capitán del equipo de Itali

Amelia: ¿Qué? No me di cuenta D:

Goenji: y ¿que te trae por aquí?

Fidio: estoy de vacaciones – y así los chicos se pusieron a conversar, mientras las chicas…

Yue: esta bien guapo

Mia: si, ya tienes pareja

Daniel: eras la única que faltaba

Gabriel: si, Sophi ya tiene

Sophi: ¿yo que?

Valen: crees que no nos dimos cuenta de como mirabas a Nagumo

Sophi: O/O

Matthew: bien, ahora si cada una de nosotras

Naomi: deberá conquistar a su chico

Hoshiri: es perfecto, tenemos todas las vacaciones

Lia: para poder lograrlo

Shion: si que si, debemos ponerle mucho empeño

Clara: jeje nos iremos con novios

Pandora: siiiiiiiiiiiii así se habla chicas

Amelia: creo que si, yo voy por Fidio

Yuko: bien, se dijo y se hiso

Todas: ¡si!

Con los chicos:

Hide: entonces era aquí a donde venias

Fidio: si…

Hiroto: ¿y viniste solo?

Fidio: así es

Kido: por que no te quedas con nosotros

Suzuno: es cierto, verdad que no hay problema Fubuki

Fubuki: por que me preguntan a mi, Yuko es la que organiza este viaje

Atsuya: pero es tu novia, entonces tu también tienes decisión

Fubuki: jeje bueno, no creo que haya problemas

Fidio: que bien, gracias

Yuko: ¡ey chicos! ¡Será mejor irnos, se hace tarde y tu Fidio te vienes con todos nosotros!

Todos: ¡bien! – y así todos se fueron a la casa, Fidio llevo sus cosas y se instalo con ellos. Llegaron a la casa y todos se dieron un baño y se cambiaron de ropa.

Fubuki: ¿Qué haremos en la noche Yuko?

Yuko: O/O pervertido

Fubuki: yo no me refería a eso Yuko ^-^u

Yuko: jeje lo siento, bueno ¿que les parece si antes de dormir hacemos una pijamada mixta?

Todos: ¡si!

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo, no tenia mucha imaginación xD y esto fue lo que paso, espero que haya sido de su agrado, dejen Review *-***

**¿les gusto?**

**¿que harán en la pijamada mixta?**

**¿tienen ideas de juegos para la pijamada :$?**

**¿que harán al otro día?**

**¿quieren que estén en Viña un tiempo mas o se irán pronto?**

**Eso es todo, espero sus Review bay saludos y gracias por leer**


	4. una loca pijamada

**Hola Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que les gusteeeee :D **

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5, de los OC'S solo me pertenece Yuko Fujiwara, los demas OC'S son de sus respectivas dueñas...**

* * *

Capitulo 4: ¡una loca pijamada!

Yuko: primero que todo, deben ir a ponerse sus pijamas

Todos: ¡Si! – y así los chicos y las chicas fueron a cambiarse, luego volvieron todos a la sala. – Bien, ahora comida – fue hacia la cocina y regreso con mucha comida chatarra xD

Yue: ¡que entretenido!, pero ¿qué haremos primero?

Mía: podríamos jugar, ¿no lo creen?

Miyu: ¡siii! Pero ¿a jugamos, tienen ideas?

Daniel y Gabriel: ¡la botellita! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Todos: ¡Siii!

Yuko: bien, siéntense y comencemos – Todos tomaron asiento.

Suzuno: bien, quien dará vuelta la botella

Yuko: por hablar tú

Suzuno: bien – toma una botella y comienza a darla vuelta, la botella giraba y giraba, todos esperaban atentos a ver a quien le tocaría, y finalmente se detiene en…

Todos: ¡Suzuno!

Suzuno: demonios…

Hide: ahora dala vuelta para ver con quien te besas

Yuko: si es hombre no cuenta, a menos que quie…

Suzuno: ¡claro que no quiero!

Yuko: solo decía jeje

Goenji: vamos, la chica que salga se besara contigo

Suzuno: bien – volvió a girar la botella, esperando que se detuviera en alguna chica.

Hide: eso me recuerda… - dijo colocándose delante de Mía.

Fubuki: te apoyo – dijo colocándose delante de Yuko.

Todos: – así todos seguían mirando atentos, hasta que por fin la dichosa botella se detuvo en…

Todos: ¡Yue! – la mencionada se sonrojo bastante. – Uiiiiuiiiiuiiiii ¡Beso, beso, beso, beso, beso, beso!

Suzuno y Yue: O/O – ambos se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno y sencillo beso.

Todos: aws' :3

Yuko: sigamos – dijo saliendo de detrás de Fubuki, tomo la botella y la dio vuelta, todos miraban atentamente la botella hasta que se detuvo en…

Todos: ¡Mía!

Yuko: ahora veamos con quien – fue a tomar la botella, pero Hide la tomo antes que ella y la puso apuntando hacia él.

Hide: creo que conmigo

Yuko: buuueeeeno

Todos: ¡beso, beso, beso, beso, beso, beso! – ambos se besaron, apasionadamente y dulcemente…

Yuko: uuuiiiuuuiii 1313… que fome es molestarlos, después de todo son novios ¬¬'

Todos: ^-^u

Mia: continuemos – dijo tomando la botella y haciéndola girar, esta se detuvo en…

Todos: ¡Miyu!

Valen: y le tocara con… - dijo tomando la botella y dándola vuelta, y esta se detuvo en…

Todos: ¡Goenji! ¡Besalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa!

Goenji: bien – al decir eso hiso sonrojarse a Miyu, Goenji se acercó a ella la tomo de la cara y le dio un beso bastante tierno e inocente.

Todos: aws' :3

Matthew: ahora es el turno de… - dijo dando vuelta a la botella la cual apunto a…

Todos: ¡Daniel!

Naomi: y tu besador será… - tomo la botella y la comenzó a girar y paro frente a…

Todos: ¡Ichinose!, ¡beso, beso, beso! ¡Ahora! – ambos chicos se sonrojaron, Ichinose se acercó a Daniel y le dio un bueno beso. – Aws' :3

Hoshiri: bien, ahora sera… - dijo dando vuelta a la botella la cual apunto a…

Todos: ¡Hiroto!

Lia: y deberás besar a… - le dio vueltas a la botella, la cual se detuvo en…

Todos: ¡Gabriel! Besooooooooo besoooooooo – El chico de cabello rojo tomo a Gabriel del mentón y le dio un dulce beso. – Aws' :3

Shion: sigamos ahora va… - dio vuelta la botella y esta apunto a…

Todos: ¡Kido!

Clara: y te debes besar con… - dio vuelta la botella y esta se detuvo en…

Todos: ¡Valen! besooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo – ambos chicos se sonrojaron, pero se miraron a los ojos, y después se dieron un adorable beso. – Aws' :3

Pandora: y el siguiente beso es de… - dio vuelta la botella, y se detuvo en…

Todos: ¡Matthew!

Sophi: y el afortunado es… - giro la botella, la cual se detuvo apuntando a…

Todos: ¡Kazemaru! Beso beso beso – el chico bastante sonrojado se acercó a Matthew y la beso tiernamente. – Aws' :3

Amelia: y los siguientes serán – dio vuelta la botellita y paro en…

Todos: ¡Naomi!

Yuko: juju con… - dio vuelta la botella, la cual se detuvo en…

Todos: ¡Tsunami! besooooooooooooooo – los dos chicos estaban bastantes sonrojados, pero se acercaron y se dieron un sencillo y dulce beso. – Aws' :3 **(si lo se, me pegue con el "Aws´ :3" pero no importa, lo seguiré haciendo xD)**

Ichinose: bien, ahora es el turno de… - giro la botellita y esta quedo frente a…

Todos: ¡Midorikawa!

Hiroto: y se deberá besar con… **(ya se sabrán el proceso xD)**

Todos: ¡Hoshiri! Besoooo besoooo - el chico muy sonrojado tomo de la cara a la chica y le dio un cálido beso. – Aws' :3

Kido: y ahora le toca a…

Todos: ¡Atsuya!

Kazemaru: y la chica es…

Todos: ¡Lia! Beso beso beso beso– Atsuya un poco temeroso se acercó a Lia, la tomo del mentón y le dio un gran beso. – Aws' :3

Tsunami: y los siguientes son…

Todos: ¡Sakuma!

Mido: y…. y…. y….

Todos: ¡Shion! Besito besito – Sakuma le dedico una sonrisa a Shion, para después besarla apasionadamente. – Aws' :3

Atsuya: y ahora viene…

Todos: ¡Clara!

Sakuma: y el afortunado sera…

Todos: ¡Tachimukai! Beeesalaaaaa – Y así ambos bastante sonrojados se unieron en un inocente beso… - Aws' :3

Tachi: ahora le toca a…

Todos: ¡Pandora!

Edgar: y el que tendrá el gran honor será…

Todos: ¡Tú! Ahora besalaaaa – Edgar tomo delicadamente el rostro de Pandora y le dio un suave beso.

Fidio: ahora será…

Todos: ¡Nagumo!

Fubuki: y la chica sera…

Todos: ¡Sophi! Beso beso besooo – Nagumo se levanto de su lugar, y se dirigió hacia Sofi, la miro un tono carmín en sus mejillas, y luego la beso tiernamente. – Aws' :3

Nagumo: bien, y los únicos que no han besado son Fubuki y Yuko; Yuko con… - hiso girar la botella, pero Fubuki la detuvo y la lanzo lejos.

Todos: O.O

Fubuki: creo que tendrá que ser conmigo – tomo a Yuko de la cintura y le dio un cálido y tierno beso…

Todos: Aws' :3 **(les prometo que ahora no los pongo mas xD)**

Naomi: bien, eso fue todo… y ahora que les parece si hacemos una ¡pelea de almohadas! – Dijo tomando la de ella y golpeando a Yuko.

Yuko: Kyaaa me las pagaras – Dijo tomando su almohada para golpear a Naomi, pero esta lo esquivo y termino golpeando a Kido, este a su tiempo golpeo a Miyu, la cual golpeo a Valen… así estuvieron un buen rato intercambiando golpes, hasta que se cansaron…

Yuko: bien, creo que dormiremos en la sala, como hicieron tira todas las almohadas de la casa búsquense algo en que poner la cabeza, bueeeeeeeeeenas noches – dijo tomando a Fubuki del brazo y jalándolo, Fubuki quedo acostado al lado de Yuko la cual puso su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Fubuki: O/O

Todos:

Mía: bien tu también serás mi almohada Hido – dijo haciendo lo mismo que Yuko.

Todos: – todos se miraron los uno a los otros sonrojados, pero decidieron acostarse por su cuenta.

Había amanecido, pero era bastante temprano, eran mas o menos las 8:30 am, solo una chica estaba despierta, Yue miro hacia su alrededor, y se sonrojo bastante por la situación en la que estaba, ella estaba acostada sobre el brazo de Suzuno, el cual dormido la abrazaba, la chica se salió del abrazo bastante sonrojada, se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas, se vistió y fue hacia la cocina, saco varias cosas, y se puso a cocinar…

Ya eran mas o menos las 11:30 de la mañana, ya todos despertaban y se daban cuenta de la situación, Hide y Mía habían despertado como se habían acostado, abrazados; Miyu amaneció bastante apegada al cuerpo de Goenji y este a la vez con un brazo alrededor de su cintura; Ichinose y Daniel despertaron muy abrazados; Hiroto y Gabriel muy pero muy apegados de cara y cuerpo; Kido y Valen abrazados de frente; Kazemaru y Matthew frente a frente y tomados de las manos; Naomi despertó con sus manos en la cara de Tsunami y este con sus manos en la cintura de Naomi; Hoshiri amaneció sobre el brazo de Midorikawa y este abrazado a ella; Atsuya despertó técnicamente sobre Lía **(no sean mal pensadas xD)**; Sakuma y Shion despertaron bastante apegados y acurrucados; Tachimukai y Clara estaban abrazados y apegados; Edgar y Pandora estaban abrazados el uno del otro; Sophi despertó sobre los brazos de Nagumo y él muy abrazado a ella; Fidio estaba boca arriba y Amelia dormía sobre su pecho; y finalmente Fubuki y Yuko, digamos que Yuko termino durmiendo sobre Fubuki. Todos se levantaron muy sonrojados, luego miraron a Fubuki y Yuko que seguían acostado.

Atsuya: que no se piensan levantar ustedes dos

Fubuki: ssshhh que Yuko aun duerme – todos la miraron y vieron que era verdad, la chica seguía durmiendo muy acurrucada sobre Fubuki.

Yuko: mmm… te amo… - dijo dormida.

Hiroto: seguramente habla de ese tal Cristian

Fubuki: jeje siii – dijo con su típica sonrisa, después siguieron escuchando lo que Yuko decía aun dormida.

Yuko: te amo… vin dicel – todos se cayeron al estilo anime.

Goenji: creo que te cambia bastante seguido

Sophi: bien, creo que mejor nos vestimos

Todos: ¡si! – y así se fueron a las respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse.

Fubuki: ey me dejaran solo – dijo hacia las personas que ya no estaban.

Yuko: ya cállate bochinchero - dijo levantándose de Fubuki.

Fubuki: me alegro que ya despertaras

Yuko: ¿Qué te pesaba?

Fubuki: no, la verdad es que eres bastante liviana – dijo parándose y quedando frente a Yuko.

Yuko: mmm… ¿enserio? – dijo en tono coqueto.

Fubuki: si… - dijo abrazando por la cintura a Yuko, ambos se acercaban poco a poco hasta que…

Valen: dejen eso para después, ahora hay que desayunar

Kido: si, después arreglan sus asuntos a solas

Atsuya: si hermano, aguántate un poquito

Yuko y Fubuki: O/O

Suzuno: mmm… huele bastante bien

Todos: siii… - todos se fueron a la cocina, mientras que Fubuki y Yuko se iban a vestir a sus respectivas habitaciones; cuando llegaron a la cocina se llevaron una gran sorpresa, la mesa estaba llena de comida con un aspecto bastante apetitoso, todos miraron a la responsable de aquel banquete.

Mido: wow tu hiciste todo esto se ve deliciosooooo *o* - dijo dirigiéndose hacia Yue.

Yue: si, espero que les guste

Todos: ¡a comer! – todos se sentaron y comenzaron a deleitar esa comida.

Mido: mmm… esta delicioso

Todos: ¡siiiiii!

Suzuno: te quedo todo muy rico

Yue: gracias – dijo con un pequeño tono carmín.

Yuko: wow ¿y esto?

Lia: Yue lo preparo

Yuko: genial – dijo tomando asiento con Fubuki.

Fubuki: esta delicioso

Yue: gracias…

Yuko: si esta muy bueno, no comía así de rico desde que mi mamá se fue de vacaciones

Shion: ¿tú no cocinas?

Yuko: si, si cocino, cuando me quedaba sola con mi hermano yo cocinaba, si quieren les preparo el almuerzo

Mido: bien, ya tenemos quien nos cocine el almuerzo :3

Nagumo: y que haremos hoy

Yuko: es una sorpresa jeje

Fubuki: no tienes idea

Yuko: no, esta vez si sé que haremos :D

* * *

**Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado :D y también espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas ^^**

**¿Que les pareció la pijamada?**

**¿les gusto que despertaran "accidentalmente" en esas situaciones?**

**¿Quieren que hagan una fiesta antes de irse de Viña?**

**¿Quieren que acampen en la playa?**

**¿Yuko seguirá soñando con sus amores platónicos?**

**¿ habrán besos "accidentalmente"?**

**¿ya quieren tener novios?**

**eso es todo xD**

**Yuko: estaba bueno ya**

**Yo: y tú que haces aquí**

**Yuko: ¿qué? tu querida Oc no puede hablar**

**Yo: mmm... ya hablaremos de esto**

**Ambas: Bay! Dejen Review!**


	5. campamento parte 1

**Hola Hola, yo aquí trayéndoles la contiii de esto e.e lamento la demora, es que aquí en Chile a hecho un calor insoportable es un infierno D: y yo creo que gracias a ese infernal calor la señora inspiración se mudo a la Antártida ¬¬ ¡ estúpida y sensual señora inspiración! no me quiere TToTT bueno bueno, ahora el capitulo, a apropósito, por cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca o también para saber algo de mis fics, de por que no e actualizado o eso les dejo el nombre de mi facebook Yuko Fuji tengo la misma imagen de perfil ****(a nadie le interesa :c) ahora sin mas el disclaimer xD**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5, de los OC'S solo me pertenece Yuko, los demás son de sus correspondientes dueñas. :D**

* * *

Capitulo 5: ¡vamos a acampar!

Pasaron todo el día y parte de la tarde con la duda de que se suponía que harían hoy, técnicamente todos habían perdido la esperanza de salir hoy, ya que eran las 7:30 de la tarde, no creían ya que saldrían.

Yuko: ¡bien, ¿están listos para lo que haremos hoy?!

Nagumo: ¿haremos algo? Yo pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí a esperar el fin del mundo

Yuko: ¬¬' ese ya paso, pero bueno como decía, quiero que todos vayan a buscar lo necesario para que puedan sobrevivir a la intemperie

Fubuki: ¿ya te aburriste de nosotros y ahora nos dejaras a todos a nuestra suerte?

Yuko: podría ser, con ustedes, las chicas se quedarían aquí en la comodidad; bueno, pero ese no es el punto, iremos a ¡acampar a la playa!

Todos: ¡Si!

Yue: ¡que bien! me encanta la idea, vamos será divertido

Suzuno: mmm… suena bastante interesante

Mía: ¡si! Nos vamos a acampar, será muy divertido

Hide: veo que estas muy emocionada – Mía asintió.

Miyu: que bien, haremos muchas cosas divertidas

Goenji: si, haremos de todo, podríamos dar unos paseos

Daniel: que bien, ya quiero que llegue la noche y hacer una fogata

Ichonose: que entretenido, y nos sentamos alrededor de ella

Gabriel: y dormiremos en carpas y… escuchando la brisa del mar

Hiroto: mmm… suena muy relajante eso

Valen: si, ya vámonos, quiero hacer todo lo que dicen

Kido: vaya, están todos muy emocionados con esto

Matthew: ¿pero a que lugar iríamos? ¿A que parte?

Kazemaru: he oído que por aquí hay un bosque

Naomi: bien, vámonos a preparar todo antes de que sea mas tarde

Tsunami: si, y para que alcancemos a surfear

Hoshiri: bien, entonces que esperamos vamos pronto

Midorikawa: pero… ¿Qué cosas llevamos para poder sobrevivir?

Lía: puede ser un saco de dormir, mantas, linternas

Atsuya: jo nadie trajo de esas cosas, bueno por lo menos yo no

Shion: mmm… yo tampoco traje, ¿de donde las sacaremos?

Sakuma: podríamos robarlas, o simplemente comprarlas

Clara: ya es muy tarde para ir de compras ¿Qué haremos?

Tachimukai: puede que en la casa haya algunas de esas cosas

Pandora: lo más probable es que encontremos las mantas

Edgar: y una que otra linterna, ¿pero de donde sacaremos lo demás?

Sophi: vamos a tener que hacer una muy buena búsqueda

Nagumo: que flojera, pero ayudare, es lo mas sensato

Amelia: corresponde, a propósito Yuko, tú has dicho nada

Fidio: es cierto, ¿Qué tienes de esas cosas?

Yuko: todo, incluyendo las carpas

Fubuki: y ¿Por qué no los dijiste antes?

Yuko: me causaba gracia ver como se calentaban la cabeza pensando de donde sacaríamos las cosas – todos la fulminaron con la mirada. – pero bueno, tranquilos ya todo esta listo

Todos: ¡SI! – y así salieron de la casa donde había dos grandes camionetas una roja y otra negra.

Yuko: el bus, lo perdí

Mido: ¿Cómo puedes perder un bus?

Yuko: en las apuestas si puedes, pero ese no es el punto en estas camionetas cabemos todos

Hiroto: y ¿Quiénes conducirán?

Yuko: pues… ¡Naomi y yo!

Suzuno: ya enserio ¿Quiénes conducirán?

Yuko: yo hablo enserio ¿verdad Naomi?

Naomi: así es, ambas conduciremos

Yuko: ahora suban – dijo empujando a todos a las camionetas.

En la camioneta roja iban: Suzuno, Yue, Midorikawa, Hoshiri, Goenji, Miyu, Ichinoce, Daniel, Hiroto, Gabriel, Kido, Valen, Kazemaru, Matthew, Tsunami (copiloto) y Naomi (conductora).

En la camioneta Negra iban: Atsuya, Lia, Hide, Mia, Sakuma, Shion, Tachimukai, Clara, Edgar, Pandora, Nagumo, Sophi, Amelia, Fidio, Fubuki (copiloto) y Yuko (conductora).

Todos: ¡moriremos! – ya dentro de las camionetas.

Naomi y Yuko: ¬¬' exagerados – dijeron ya sentadas en su lugar.- 3, 2, 1 ¡Go! – y así ambas chicas pisaron pedal a fondo, y salieron disparadas, iban las dos a la par en velocidad, una al lado de la otra.

En la camioneta roja:

Todos los chicos iban llorando, histéricos, etc. Mientras que las chicas los calmaban.

Goenji: moriré son antes despedirme de Yuka ToT

Miyu: ya tranquilo, volverás a verla, solo tranquilízate

Suzuno: ¡quiero bajarme por favor! D;

Yue: tranquilo, ya llegaremos, solo debes esperar

Midorikawa: creo que vomitare todo el helado O.O

Hoshiri: solo aguanta un poco, no te marees, aguanta

Ichinose: debí haberme quedado en Estados Unidos ToT

Daniel: no seas exagerado, la estamos pasando bien

Hiroto: ¡déjenme salir! ¡Me tirare por la ventana! TOT

Gabriel: eso no seria bueno, tranquilízate

Kido: por favor para, te pago lo que quieras TT-TT

Valen: no, es divertido, no le pagues

Kazemaru: me gusta la velocidad pero solo corriendo T-T

Matthew: tranquilo, esto es igual a cuando corres

Tsunami: dejame bajarme por favor, quiero ir al mar

Naomi: son todos unos exagerados, aun vamos lento, esperen y verán

Los chicos: ¡¿Qué?! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Las chicas: ¡SI!

En la camioneta negra:

Todos iban igual que en la camioneta anterior.

Atsuya: no quiero morir, otra vez T-T

Lía: en este fic nunca moriste, tranquilo, cálmate

Hide: Mía, si no sobrevivo quiero decirte que te amo tanto TToTT

Mía: yo también te amo, pero sobreviviremos calma

Sakuma: yo quería conocer un pingüino antes de morir TTOTT

Shion: no morirás, y los conocerás, ahora tranquilízate

Tachimukai: ¡tengo miedo, bájenme por favor! TToTT

Clara: no seas miedoso, en divertido esto

Edgar: los carruajes no andan a esta velocidad T-T

Pandora: por eso son aburridos, disfruta de esto

Nagumo: ¡NOOOO moriré! ¡Tengo muchas cosas por vivir! TTOTT

Sophi: ya tranquilo, esto no es nada, espera a que acelere más

Fidio: ¡quiero volver a Italia! ¡Por favor! ToT

Amelia: ya tranquilo, no pasa nada, cálmate

Fubuki: Yuko, siempre supe que moriríamos así, en un auto conducido por ti, pero quiero que sepas que te amo

Yuko: aws' yo también pensaba en lo mismo, bueno que seria en un helicóptero, pero yo también te amo – de repente Naomi comienza a hablarle a Yuko por la ventana.

Naomi: ¿una carrera?

Los chicos de ambos vehículos: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!

Las chicas de ambos vehículos: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Yuko: bien, 1, 2, 3 ¡vamos! – y así se podía apreciar como ambos vehículos aceleraron mucho, iban lo mas rápido que podían, iban a la par, todos los chicos iban muertos de miedo, e inconscientemente se abrazaron a las chicas, las cuales a tal acto se sonrojaron mucho.

Naomi: ¡Tsunami suéltame, no me dejas conducir bien!

Tsunami: ¡NOOOOOO!

Yuko: ¡Fubuki contigo encima no puedo mantener el control! **(no sean mal pensadas)**

Fubuki: ¡NOOOOOOO! – las chicas como podían seguían conduciendo, de repente un semáforo en rojo salvaje aparece.

Yuko y Naomi: ¡preparense!

Los chicos: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – ambas frenan bruscamente.

Las chicas: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Naomi: ¿están bien? – dijo mirando a su tripulación que estaba tirada en el piso.

Todos: perfectamente – dijo sarcásticamente.

Yuko: ¿siguen vivos? – dijo mirando a todos en el piso.

Todos: ¡siiiii! Creo… - dijeron levantando el pulgar. El semaforo se puso en verde, cuando ambas chicas iban a acelerar, dos policías se interpusieron delante de los vehículos.

Policía 1: ¿se dio cuenta de que venia a exceso de velocidad? – pregunto a Yuko.

Yuko: nop, ni lo note

Policía 1: ¿me esta tomando el pelo?

Yuko: no, es calvo no puedo – dijo quitándole el gorro.

Fubuki: estamos perdidos…

Policía 1: ¡tendré que multarla! – dijo volviendo a ponerse el gorro.

Yuko: ¡me va a multar! ¿Sabe quienes son mis padres?

Policía 1: ¡no!

Yuko: ni yo estoy segura, según mi hermano soy adoptada

Policía 1: mira ya me colmaste la paciencia, vete lejos de mí, pero no excedas la velocidad

Yuko: sip, ¡nos vemos en la playa! – dijo hacia la camioneta Roja.

Naomi: ¡bien!

Policía 2: ¿Qué edad tienes?

Naomi: 15 años y recién cumplidos

Policía 2: ¡como se le ocurre conducir a esta edad, y a exceso de velocidad!

Naomi: pues, no teníamos choferes y…

Policía 2: esa no es escusa

Naomi: ¿no? mmm… ¡miren un rinoceronte rosado que habla! – los policías voltearon a ver, y Naomi acelero para alcanzar a Yuko. - ¡Adiós y saluden al presidente de nuestra parte!

Mientras tanto en la camioneta negra:

Fubuki: eso fue raro

Yuko: si, es la mejor forma de salir de los problemas, agotas la paciencia de alguien con incoherencias

Nagumo: es una buena táctica

Yuko: bien, creo que ya llegamos – dijo estacionándose bastante bien, en un lugar alejado, la playa se veía vacía, y había un bosque al lado **(ni idea si es que hay un lugar así, no conozco mucho xD)**, todos bajaron del vehículo, algunos bastante alegres.

Nagumo: ¡si! ¡Sobreviví!

Sakuma: ¡bien! ¡Conoceré a los pingüinos!

Yuko: exagerados – en ese momento llega el otro vehículo y se estaciona son percance al lado, todos se bajaron y también estaban bastante contentos.

Mido: ¡si, al fin! ¡Conserve mi helado en el estomago!

Hiroto: tierra, hermosa tierra

Naomi: o si, como si los hubiera tratado de matar

Yuko: comencemos a armar todo

Todos: ¡si! – y así todos arreglaron todo, limpiaron y armaron las carpas.

Fubuki: ¡¿solo dos carpas?!

Yuko: si, una de hombres y la otra de mujeres, son grandes son de 16 personas cada una.

Todos: ¡¿16?!

Yuko: si las mande a hacer… bueno ahora pueden ir todos a dar un paseo, pero ¡no se alejen! Ya que después cantaremos en la fogata y cuando este mas oscuro ¡iremos al bosque!

Todos: ¡si! – y así todos se fueron con la correspondiente pareja, exceptuando a Yuko y Fubuki.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, ya que como dije la señora inspiración no me quiere TT-TT y gracias a eso, esto fue lo único que salio, a propósito, tengo unas canciones para que canten en la fogata, no se si las conocerán, si no pueden escucharlas son muy buenas, bueno ahí me dicen cual les gusta la que tenga mas votos sera, también e decidido que se declararan en la apuesta de sol, todos, ya que después quiero que disfruten del resto de Chile en pareja 1313 wuahsjahsjaks ya mejor termino de aburrirlos xD**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿que les pareció la mini carrera?**

**¿que pasara en el campamento e.e?**

**¿que pasara de noche en el bosque D:?**

**bueno eso, espero que les haya gustado, agregenme en facebook e.e Yuko Fuji, bay saludos y ¡gracias por leer!**


	6. intermedio 1

**Hola Hola, lamento la demora, digamos que este capitulo me costo hacerlo bueno, ahora comencemos.**

**Advertencia: este capitulo y el siguiente serán solo romance, ya en el 8° capitulo retomaremos el humor.**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5.**

* * *

Capitulo 6:

Todos se habían ido, dejando a Yuko y Fubuki solos; Todos fueron a recorrer los alrededores de la playa…

Con Yue y Suzuno:

Suzuno: que bien, se siente tan refrescante la brisa marina **(quiero vivir en mi fic TT^TT)**

Yue: si, se siente muy bien, y el mar se ve muy bello

Suzuno: no tanto como tú

Yue: O/O yo…

Suzuno: e… e… e… yo… ¡no dije nada! O/O

Yue: bien…

Suzuno: y… cuéntame de tú vida…

Yue: bueno, todas las que estamos aquí somos amigas, nos conocimos en un chat grupal, y desde ahí seguimos todas en contacto siempre…

Suzuno: es decir ¿qué tu no eres Chilena?

Yue: no, yo soy de China

Suzuno: wow bastante lejos de aquí

Yue: si, lo que sucede es que a Yuko se le ocurrió que viniéramos todas a pasar nuestras vacaciones acá a Chile, pues en lo personal a mi me pareció bastante entretenida la idea, así al igual que las demás acepte, después supimos que vendrían ustedes, ya que Yuko llamo a su novio

Suzuno: es cierto, estábamos ahí entrenando cuando Fubuki recibió la llamada

Yue: aja bueno, y así Yuko salió de clases y llego el día en que ustedes llegaran, y bueno y ahora estamos acá en Viña, frente a este hermoso mar…

Suzuno: sabes, aprovechando de que estamos solos, yo quería decirte que…

Yue: ¿sí?

Suzuno: que yo… yo me enamore de ti, me encantas, eres hermosa, divertida y muy buena cocinera

Yue: Suzuno tú…

Suzuno: tal vez no me correspondas, pero quería que supieras eso

Yue: claro que te correspondo, yo también me enamore de ti, eres guapo y un muy buen chico

Suzuno: no puedo estar más feliz, entonces no me queda más que decir que… Yue ¿serias mi novia?

Yue: ¡sí! Claro, que seré tú novia – él chico con una enorme sonrisa se acercó a Yue, la tomo del mentón y le dio un cálido y tierno beso.

Con Hide y Mía:

Hide: ¿no crees que es muy romántico este lugar? – dijo con su brazo sobre el hombro de Mía.

Mía: si, esta hermoso y si, muy romántico

Hide: es perfecto para nosotros dos

Mía: cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos conocimos…

Hide: es cierto, llevamos 3 meses de novios y desde que nos conocimos serán unos 5 meses

Mía: si ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?

Hide: como olvidarlo, fue en una de mis visitas a Japón

Mía: jeje si, fue algo inusual nuestra forma de conocernos

Flash Back:

Iba una hermosa joven corriendo por la ciudad de Inazuma, al parecer se le hacia tarde para algún asunto importante, llevaba unas bolsas en las manos, antes de doblar en una esquina la muchacha se tropezó con una piedra, estaba a punto de caer.

Mía: ¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – la chica cierra los ojos, esperaba el impacto contra el piso, pero no llego. - ¿eh? – abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que tenia unas manos en su cintura las cuales no permitieron que se estrellara contra el piso.

¿?: ¿Estas bien? – dijo un chico moreno, el cual ayudo a evitar el impacto.

Mía: si, muchas gracias – dijo ya de pie por si misma, al mirar al chico Mía se sonrojo bastante.

¿?: Me llamo Hide Nakata y ¿tú?

Mía: pues yo… - de repente se fija en su reloj de muñeca. - ¡no puede ser, es muy tarde! Debo irme, ¡gracias! – y así la chica se fue corriendo.

Hide: ¡no, espera!... ya se fue ¿eh que es esto? – el chico se fija en el piso hay una credencial. – con que Amelia Barton

Fin Flash Back

Mía: si, esa era mi credencial de la biblioteca, a propósito aun no me la devuelves

Hide: y no lo hare – dijo tomando a la chica de la cintura. – te amo

Mía: y yo a ti – y así ambos se unieron en un perfecto y dulce beso.

Con Miyu y Goenji:

Goenji: que tranquilidad, como se nota de que no vino Endo

Miyu: jeje, es muy entusiasta, y alegre y…

Goenji: fastidioso, pero después de todo eso, es una muy buena persona

Miyu: ya veo, es genial tener un amigo así, mira que lindo ya va atardecer

Goenji: así es… dime… ¿me contarías algo de tú vida?

Miyu: claro, bueno yo soy japonesa, pero ahora vivo en Inglaterra, conocí a las chicas en un chat grupal, y bueno nos hicimos todas amigas y seguimos con el contacto

Goenji: ya veo, ¿entonces todas son de diferentes países?

Miyu: la mayoría, ya que mas que alguna coincide en el país, bueno como te estaba contando un día a Yuko se le ocurrió que pasáramos las vacaciones todas juntas, y bueno propuso venir a explorar Chile, a mi me pareció bastante interesante la propuesta, así que acepte, después de unos días Yuko nos aviso que llamaría a su novio y lo invitaría, pero dijo que también invitaría a mas chicos, nosotras lo encontramos muy divertido, entre mas personas mejor

Goenji: tienes razón, la hemos pasado muy bien en estos días, bueno y aparte de haberla pasado muy bien, yo me enamore

Miyu: ¿te enamoraste, de quien?

Goenji: sabes, no andaré con rodeos, lo diré y lo diré ahora

Miyu: está bien

Goenji: como dije, lo diré y no sacare la vuelta

Miyu: okey… o hablas o me voy

Goenji: disculpa, me puse nervioso, lo que sucede es que me enamore, y me enamore de ti – termino de decir bastante sonrojado.

Miyu: Goenji yo… ¡yo también te amo!

Goenji: ¿hablas en serio? ¡Que bien! – con mucha felicidad tomo a la chica de la cara y le dio un muy apasionado beso.

Con Daniel e Ichinose:

Ichinose: mmm… que bien se siente estar aquí

Daniel: si, tienes toda la razón es relajante y la vista es bella

Ichinose: ¿Qué será lo que tienen planeado para más tarde?

Daniel: pues… no lo se, pero de seguro será mucha diversión

Ichinose: ya lo creo…

Daniel: espero que demos un recorrido de noche en el bosque

Ichinose: eso suena bastante aterrador

Daniel: si, pero divertido jeje

Ichinose: oye… cuéntame de tu vida

Daniel: ¿Qué te cuente de mi vida? Está bien, bueno, yo soy de nacionalidad Francesa, y un día mientras explorábamos n internet con mi hermana encontramos un chat grupal, sonaba interesante, así que decidimos entrar a la conversación, bueno así fue como nos conocimos todas y empezamos a hablar cada vez mas

Ichinose: ya veo, con que de ahí se conocen todas

Daniel: así es, bueno entonces un día a Yuko se le ocurrió la idea de que todas pasáramos las vacaciones recorriendo Chile, y bueno nos pareció bien, luego nos dijo que vendrían más personas, y resultaron ser ustedes jeje y aquí estamos

Ichinose: me alegra a ver venido

Daniel: si ¿por qué?

Ichinose: por que pude conocerte a ti, y me enamore

Daniel: ¿ha-hablas en serio?

Ichinose: claro que sí, yo te amo

Daniel: yo… yo también te amo Ichinose – Ichinose la tomo de la cara y le dio un dulce y tierno beso.

Con Gabriel y Hiroto:

Hiroto: que hermoso paisajes, me encanta es tan…

Gabriel: ¿relajante, pacifico, clamado, tan… bello…? Me encanta

Hiroto: vaya, me has leído la mente, si a mí también me encantas

Gabriel: ¿qué? Disculpa, no te oí ¿qué has dicho?

Hiroto: no, nada solo que… a mí también me gusta el paisaje – dijo bastante nervioso. – porque no me cuentas algo de tú vida

Gabriel: está bien, etto… soy francesa, bueno digamos que un día de aburrición con mi hermana entramos a una página donde había un chat grupal, nos pareció interesante, así que nos unimos, fue divertido, y así nos hicimos amigas todas, luego Yuko propuso venir a pasar nuestras vacaciones aquí, aquí en Chile, así que nosotras al igual que las demás aceptamos y bueno, aquí nos tienen.

Hiroto: wow, es increíble que se hicieran tan amigas así por un chat

Gabriel: si, pero fue muy entretenido presentarnos y conversar

Hiroto: si, sabes me alegro mucho a ver sido invitado a Chile

Gabriel: ¿sí? ¿Y por qué?

Hiroto: pues… ¡mira que hermosa la puesta de sol!

Gabriel: siiii, tienes razón, es hermosa

Hiroto: yo quería decirte algo

Gabriel: claro, dime que pasa

Hiroto: sé que es muy pronto, pero… yo te amo

Gabriel: Hiroto… yo… yo también te amo

Hiroto: no sabes lo que me alegra oír eso – después de decir eso, Hiroto tomo a Gabriel de los hombros y la beso dulcemente.

Con Valen y Kido:

Valen: mmm… que bien, se siente esta brisa marina

Kido: tienes toda la razón – dijo estirando sus brazos.

Valen: jeje hace tiempo que no venía al mar

Kido: ¿si, hace cuánto?

Valen: pues… no lo recuerdo jeje

Kido: suele pasar, deme, ¿de qué país eres?

Valen: yo… soy de nacionalidad Colombiana

Kido: ya veo, no eres de aquí y… ¿Cómo se conocieron todas?

Valen: pues… en un chat grupal, en cierta página que entre, había un chat grupa, me uní por pura curiosidad, y ahí todas comenzamos a conversar cada vez más, era demasiado entretenido, nos hicimos amigas y todo eso, siempre conversábamos todas juntas, la pasábamos muy bien, jeje y bueno Yuko nos invitó a pasar las vacaciones en su país, a mí me pareció entretenido y acepte.

Kido: ya veo… sabes, tengo algo muy importante que decirte

Valen: ¿si y de que se trata?

Kido: pues… yo…

Valen: ¿tú…?

Kido: tú… tú entraste en mi corazón, y me enamoraste

Valen: O/O yo…

Kido: sé que no me correspondes, pero necesitaba decirlo

Valen: Kido, yo si te correspondo, yo también te amo

Kido: ¿eh? Ni te imaginas lo feliz que me siento – Toma a Valen de la barbilla y le da un cálido beso.

Con Matthew y Kazemaru:

Kazemaru: wow se ve increíble la puesta de sol

Matthew: siii… me encanto se ve tan hermosa

Kazemaru: no más que tú… - esto el chico lo susurro.

Matthew: ¿eh? ¿Qué has dicho?

Kazemaru: O/O no nada, olvidalo

Matthew: ¿seguro?

Kazemaru: si, si no dije nada importante

Matthew: está bien, te creer, mmm… que paz y tranquilidad

Kazemaru: tienes razón, esto es muy tranquilo, paz despues de una carrera, pensé que moriríamos

Matthew: jaja yo también, pero fue muy divertido

Kazemaru: y dime, ¿eres chilena?

Matthew: nop, yo soy de nacionalidad Canadiense

Kazemaru: oh ya veo, y ¿Cómo conociste a las chicas?

Matthew: pues en un chat grupal, en una página lo encontré, me pareció divertido y me uní a la conversación, y así todas nos fuimos conociendo más, no perdimos el contacto, cuando se acercaban las vacaciones Yuko nos invitó a Chile a pasar las vacaiones

Kazemaru: oh ya veo, quiero decirte algo

Matthew: adelante

Kazemaru: te amo y me alegra a verte conocido

Matthew: yo… O/O yo… también te amo

Kazemaru: ¿de verdad? ¡Qué bien! – toma a Matthew de la cintura y la levanta, y ahí la besa apasionadamente.

Con Naomi y Tsunami:

Tsunami: wow que genial seria surfear en el atardecer ¿no lo crees?

Naomi: si, será genial, es tan lindo

Tsunami: oye cuando conducías ¿tenías pensado matarnos?

Naomi: si, pero después me arrepentí jeje

Tsunami: ¿en-enserio?

Naomi: es broma, es broma, solo quería dejarlos lastimados

Tsunami: a bueno, así no hay problemas

Naomi: jeje bueno, como sea jeje

Tsunami: dime, ¿de dónde eres?

Naomi: yo soy de Japón, al igual que ustedes

Tsunami: ¿enserio? ¡Qué bien! Y dime, ¿cómo conociste a las chicas?

Naomi: pues en cierta página, había un chat grupal, me metí y lo encontré muy entretenido, así que comencé a conversar con las chicas, nos hicimos muy amigas, seguimos conversando todo el tiempo, hasta que llegaron las vacaciones, Yuko nos invitó a venir a recorrer Chile, aceptamos y aquí estamos

Tsunami: jeje que genial, me alegro a ver venido

Naomi: si, es divertido esto

Tsunami: no solo por eso

Naomi: ¿entonces?

Tsunami: porque te pude conocer a ti

Naomi: yo… ya me sonroje

Tsunami: si lo hiciste, jeje te amo Naomi…

Naomi: Tsu-Tsunami yo… yo también te amo

Tsunami: ¡escuchaste mar ella me ama! – grito hacia el mar, luego volteo hacia donde estaba Naomi, la tomo de la cara y le dio un beso terno y dulce.

Mientras tanto con Yuko y Fubuki:

Fubuki: bien Yuko, estamos solos…

Yuko: si…

Fubuki: nadie nos observa

Yuko: no…

Fubuki: tú y yo podríamos…

Yuko: ¡sí! Hagamos eso

Fubuki: O/O en-enserio – dijo con la cara más roja que el cabello de Hiroto y Nagumo juntos. - ¿es-estas se-segura?

Yuko: ¡claro! Siempre quise jugar a las cartas UNO en pareja, siempre jugábamos en un grupo gigante, y se armaba todo un lío.

Fubuki: aaahhh – suspira aliviado – hablabas de eso

Yuko: ¿qué creías?

Fubuki: etto… yo…

Yuko: ¡pervertido! – dijo sonrojada a mas no poder.

Fubuki: mejor juguemos – y así ambos comenzaron a jugar las cartas UNO.

* * *

**Esp fue todo, lamento si quedo mal, digamos que el romance no es mi fuerte xD hice lo que pude c: dejen REVIEW *-* en el siguiente capitulo aparecerán las otras parejas, en este solo apareció la mitad xD**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿que tal el romance?**

**¿que les pareció la parte final?**

**a sí, en la fogata cantaran y necesito que me digan cual de estas canciones quieren... si no las conocen pueden escucharla en YouTube :D**

**1) Arranca Corazones - Ataque 77**

**2) Como yo nadie te ha amado - Bon Jovi**

**3) El rebelde - La Renga**

**4) Tus viejas cartas - Los enanitos verdes**

**Elijan la que les guste! :D**


	7. intermedio 2

**Holas, Holas! por fin me digno a traer la contiiiii, lamento la demora, tuve una que otras complicaciones, pero aquí esta e.e espero que les guste, por que me costo hacerla ^^**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

Con Hoshiri y Midorikawa:

Midorikawa: ¡que genial es la playa! Me pregunto si… ¿venderán helados por alguna parte? – Dijo mirando para todas partes.

Hoshiri: pues creo que a esta hora es un poco imposible conseguir helado

Midorikawa: joooo yo quería helado u.u bueno, no importa, me conformo con mirar el mar

Hoshiri: ¿seguro?

Midorikawa: no, quiero helado TTOTT

Hoshiri: ya tranquilo, mañana compraremos helado, o tal vez en el campamento tengan

Midorikawa: no creo, y si lo tienen Yuko me mataría por sacarlo – Dijo llorando a cascaditas.- Bien, ahora me tranquilizo, cuéntame ¿cómo se conocieron?

Hoshiri: está bien, soy de nacionalidad francesa, suelo ser bastante curiosa, y bueno, un día mientras navegaba por internet entre a una página que me llamo la atención, pues entre y me di cuenta de que habían varios chat grupal, elegí uno de ellos y me conecte, y ahí estaban las chicas, hablamos y nos conocimos un poco más y al llegar las vacaciones Yuko nos invitó a Chile, pues aceptamos y bueno aquí me tienes

Midorikawa: como me alegro de tenerte aquí

Hoshiri: yo…

Midorikawa: sabes a ti te amo más que al helado

Hoshiri: yo también te amo… - Midorikawa tomo a la chica del mentón y le dio un tierno y dulce beso.

Con Lía y Atsuya:

Atsuya: ¡que flojera tengo! Y al ver el mar más flojera me da

Lía: jeje ¿Cómo te va a dar flojera el mar?

Atsuya: es que verlo me relaja muuuuuuuuuuuuucho…

Lía: en eso tienes razón ver el mar sí que relaja… es tan hermoso

Atsuya: tú eres más hermosa que el mar – Dijo susurrando.

Lía: ¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo? No te oí

Atsuya: no, no dije nada, nada de nada

Lía: ¿seguro? Bien, te creeré

Atsuya: ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu vida? Digo para conocernos mejor **(N/A: 1313)**

Lía: está bien, vengo de México, y pues ya sabrás que en algunas páginas hay chat grupales, y pues mi curiosidad me gano y participe en uno, donde estaban todas las chicas, pues nos conocimos y seguimos en contacto, son todas muy simpáticas, y así pues nos invitaron a pasar las vacaciones pues vine…

Atsuya: Mi hermano nos invitó a nosotros, bueno al parecer su novia nos invito

Lía: si, ella nos contó que su novio vendría con invitados

Atsuya: y esos invitados éramos nosotros al fin mi hermano hace algo bien

Lía: ¿por qué lo dices?

Atsuya: porque gracias a que nos trajo pude conocerte a ti… yo te amo Lía

Lía: Atsuya… yo también te amo – El chico la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente.

Con Shion y Sakuma:

Sakuma: ¿hay pingüinos aquí?

Shion: no lo creo

Sakuma: ¿por qué?

Shion: Por qué los pingüinos solo viven en la antártica

Sakuma: ¿Por qué?

Shion: olvídalo, mira que hermosa la apuesta de sol

Sakuma: si, el color me recuerda a los pingüinos de la técnica pingüinos imperiales n°1

Shion: ¿piensas en algo más que no sean los pingüinos?

Sakuma: si

Shion: wow ¿qué?

Sakuma: no te diré… primero tú me dices como fue que llegaste a vacacionar a Chile y de dónde vienes…

Shion: pues yo soy de aquí, soy chilena

Sakuma: aaaahhhh y entonces ¿cómo se conocieron?

Shion: veras yo era parte de un chat grupal, me aburrieron y me salí de ese para conectarme a otro, y ahí estaban las chicas jeje y me uní a la conversación todas eran muy amables y me agradaron mucho, conversamos bastante, nos conocimos bien y nos agradamos todas, bueno y al igual que ustedes Yuko nos invitó a pasar las vacaciones recorriendo Chile… ahora dime ¿en qué más piensas aparte de los pingüinos?

Sakuma: ¡tú!

Shion: ¿y-yo?

Sakuma: si, Shion te pienso más que a los pingüinos… ¡te amo! **(N/A: ¿no es romántico que un chico te diga que te piensa más que los pingüinos? *O*)**

Shion: yo… también te amo Sakuma

Sakuma: ¡en tu cara Fudou! – Dijo mientras con el dedo apuntaba el cielo, después tomo a la chica de los hombros y la beso tiernamente.

Con Clara y Tachimukai:

Ambos corrían alegremente por la playa, Clara arrancaba te Tachimukai, mientras este la perseguía, después de un rato ambos se cansaron y se sentaron en la arena.

Tachimukai: wow corres bastante rápido

Clara: jeje gracias, tú también casi me alcanzaste

Tachimukai: si, pero no lo logre

Clara: ya verás que si tomas mucha leche lo lograras

Tahimukai: ¿eso haces tú? Perfecto, entonces lo hare

Clara: si, y hazlo si no quieres que se te rompa la rodilla

Tachimukai: ¿la rodilla?

Clara: Si, como a Yuko a ella se le rompió la rodilla **(N/A: y no es broma TT^TT bueno, no se me rompió, se me salió la rótula de su lugar xD)**

Tachimukai: hablando de ella, ¿Cómo conociste a las chicas?

Clara: bueno te diré que yo soy alemana, pues encontré un chat grupal, pues me uní y me entretuve, y bueno ahí conocí a todas, ahí formamos nuestro grupito y nos vinimos a vacacionar todas a Chile

Tachimukai: ya veo, es genial que estés aquí

Clara: si ¿Por qué?

Tachimukai: porque así pude conocerte, y porque así podré decirte que te amo Clara

Clara: Tachimukai… yo… también te amo

Tachimukai: ¿enserio? ¡Qué bien! – tomo a la chica de la cara y le dio un dulce e inocente beso.

Con Pandora y Edgar:

Edgar: que hermoso lo que mis ojos ven

Pandora: tienes razón, es hermoso el paisaje

Edgar: si, el paisaje…

Pandora: ¿no hablabas de él?

Edgar: claro que hablaba de él mi señorita

Pandora: okey… ¡mira, que hermoso es el atardecer, me encanta!

Edgar: tiene razón, esto es muy bello

Pandora: es perfecto – decía aun maravillada por el paisaje.

Edgar: disculpa, ¿me contarías algo de ti?

Pandora: claro, mira yo soy Inglaterra, me encanta conocer gente nueva, y eso paso un día en internet, descubrí un chat grupal, me quise unir y ahí estaban todas las chicas, son muy simpáticas, luego nos conocimos mejor, nos hicimos todas muy buenas amigas, y luego Yuko nos invitó a pasar las vacaciones todas juntas y yo lo encontré genial, así podríamos conocernos y mejor e interactuar

Edgar: con que ya comprendo todo

Pandora: así es

Edgar: ¿sabes? E querido decirte algo, no sé si tu sentirás lo mismo pero quería que lo supieras, Pandora, yo te amo….

Pandora: Edgar… ¡yo también te amo! – Y así Edgar tomo a Pandora de la cintura y la beso elegantemente.

Con Sophi y Nagumo:

Nagumo: ¡uuuuuuu…. Pobre burro!

Sophi: ¡ya cállate!

Naguno: ta weno, ta weno ya me calle

Sophi: gracias – Dijo con una tierna sonrisa, la cual produjo que Nagumo se sonrojara. - ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?

Nagumo: yo… yo no me sonroje, es que el reflejo del sol hace que mi cara se vea roja

Sophi: sí, claro… eso… baboso

Nagumo: ¡yo no soy baboso, yo soy sexy!

Sophi: ¿sexy?

Nagumo: si, el gran Nagumo es el más sexy de todos, tienes una suerte de que des un paseo conmigo

Sophi: la suerte es tuya de que haya aceptado y que aún no te haya tirado al mar ¬¬Uu

Nagumo: esto es bullyng

Sophi: ¿continuo?

Nagumo: no, mejor cuéntame de dónde eres y como llegaste acá

Sophi: yo soy japonesa, y pues nos conocimos todas en un chat grupal, luego todas fuimos invitadas a pasar las vacaciones aquí, y pues aquí estoy ahora junto a don ego

Nagumo: don sexy

Sophi: si como no…

Nagumo: pero sabes, a este don sexy le hace falta compañía – dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Sophi.

Sophi: ¿la de los tiburones en el mar? ¬/¬

Nagumo: no, la tuya, te amo…

Sophi: yo… también… te amo - El chico la tomo de la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso.

Con Amelia y Fidio:

Fidio: Jeje me ha gustado Chile, es muy lindo

Amelia: si, es bello

Fidio: me alegra tanto a verlos encontrado

Amelia: si, ya que pasar las vacaciones solo no es entretenido

Fidio: tienes toda la razón…

Amelia: amo el mar…

Fidio y yo a ti… - Dijo por lo bajo.

Amelia: ¿eh?

Fidio: no, nada no es nada jeje

Amelia: okey… ¿eres italiano?

Fidio: si, ¿y tú?

Amelia: soy de aquí de Chile

Fidio: ¿sí? ¿Y cómo se conocieron?

Amelia: pues fue por un chat grupal al que pertenecía, poco a poco se fueron integrando más y pues formamos nuestro grupo, fue demasiado genial la experiencia de conocernos, bueno nos hicimos amigas y aquí nos tienes, vacacionando en viña del mar

Fidio: así veo… etto… yo hace unos momentos si dije algo

Amelia: ¿sí? Y ¿Qué fue?

Fidio: que yo te amo

Amelia: Fidio… yo igual te amo – Fidio alegremente la tomo de los hombros y le dio un suave y delicado beso.

Con Yuko y Fubuki:

Yuko: ¡uno! Jooo ya te he ganado 5 veces seguidas, esto ya me aburrió

Fubuki: si, tienes razón, ¿recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

Yuko: ¿eh a que viene la pregunta?

Fubuki: solo decía

Yuko: claro que lo recuero…

Flash Back:

Un albino daba un paseo tranquilamente por un bosque de Hokkaido, hasta que de la nada escucho un grito, rápidamente fue hacia el lugar y se encontró con una chica que estaba muy asustada, se acercó a ella…

Fubuki: oye… ¿qué te sucede?- la chica no dijo nada, solo apunto hacia una serpiente **(N/A: que ni idea si hay ahí) **– oh ya veo…

¿?: ¡Comételo a él! – Grito la chica mientras se escondía detrás de Fubuki.

Fubuki: ¡oye ¿Qué haces?!

¿?: ¿Qué no es obvio? te ofrezco de sacrificio

Fubuki: tranquila – toma de la mano a la chica y se van. – solo debías irte de ahí, ¡ah! Por cierto soy Shirou Fubuki

¿?: Yuko Fujiwara, y lamento haberte ofrecido como sacrificio

Fubuki: no hay problema, suele pasar

Fin Flash Back

Yuko: de verdad lamento lo del sacrificio

Fubuki: ya te he dicho varias veces que no hay problema

Yuko: ¿enserio? ¡Gracias!

Fubuki: de nada – Dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica, hasta que ambos se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso.

* * *

**Bueno! eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado ^^ tratare de traer la conti lo antes posible :D bueno, no dejare preguntas, por que son las 2:40 de la mañana y se supone que debo levantarme a las 6:30 xD para viajar, quise dejarles el capitulo antes si xD bueno me despido bay saludos y besos! el próximo ser la continuación del campamento! **


End file.
